My Soulmate
by ABiPanda
Summary: Soulmate AU. Shizuo wants his soulmate.He meets someone who changes his life but that doesn't last long, and with crushing disappointment,he tries to drown his sorrows in sweets.But the person next to him turns out to be the one he needs. Slight Shizuo x OC but mainly, Shizaya. T for language. One shot.


A/N: First time writing a Shizaya fic on this soulmate Au.

* * *

For as long as Shizuo remembered, those numbers on his wrist were always there.

No matter what he did, scrubbing vigorously, or breaking his wrist even (although, that wasn't why he broke his wrist, but he hoped that would get rid of those numbers), those numbers would never leave him.

At first, when he was young enough to speak and asked his mother, the idea of having a soulmate had been amazing.

He'd show it to everyone, hoping that they'd have the same numbers.

No one ever did.

He came back from the first day of school, upset that no one had the same number. He tried to wash it off, but it remained.

His mother then explained more about soulmates. How you'll rarely meet them immediately. How it would take years, decades even, to find them.

"Oh," was his response and he walked into his bedroom to cry.

The years went by quickly, and he was at the age where most people would find their soulmate: 17. Most of his friends found their soulmates, he didn't find his.

Erika would always say to him, "You'll find them soon. They say that when you're 17, you are 56% more likely to find your soulmate then at any other age."

So, Shizuo would try to be more outgoing. Going to more parties, meeting up with friends after school every day, and going to more social areas.

Then he saw _her._ One day, while at the park, he saw a girl, who had looked like she came from the heavens. Flawless skin, shiny wavy hair, the most beautiful shade of hazel for her eyes (She also had a nice body, slim, and had everything where it mattered, but Shizuo didn't care about that last aspect).

It was love at first sight. Their eyes met, and Shizuo knew. The girl excused herself from her group of friend and had made her way over to Shizuo. "Hey, the name's Jenna. Wanna grab a bite to eat with me?"

They had talked, and Shizuo was sure he never talked with someone that much in his life before. In that tiny sushi place, they had talked about many topics, ranging from their pets, to types of friends, and talents. It was getting late,and they had to go home. "Hey, if you aren't to busy tomorrow, we can meet up in the park," Shizuo suggested. "I'd love that," Jenna said, smiling.

Day after day, they met, at a tree in the park. They did various things, from buying things, doing sports, playing games, watching movies. It was no surprise that by the end of three months, they were a couple.

They still never showed the numbers.

A month later, Shizuo was yearning to know if she was his soulmate. He had no doubt, but he needed to see if the numbers matched.

That day, he took Jenna to dinner, and while they were waiting for the meal, he had the courage to bring it up. "Jenna, we've been together for a month now, and it's been great.." He trailed off. "What is it, babe? Did I do something wrong?" Jenna panicked. Shizuo's eyes widened. "No, no, honey, not at all. It's just.. I need to know if you are the one. My soulmate."

"Oh. Now that I think about it, we've never shown each other anything. Well, here it is, my number," Jenna said, stretching out her arm. Shizuo had examined the numbers closely, his eyes widening. "No, no, no, no..."

"What's your number?"

Not wanting it to be true, he stretched out his arm to her. She also widened her eyes.

She had 7549210.

He had 7548215.

His world came crashing down.

Jenna acted like it was okay.

It was awkward, and the minute Shizuo payed, he left.

* * *

That night, he sat down on his bed, crying in anger, in sadness, in shock, in hopelessness. His younger brother, Kasuka saw this, and only said, "You could use some ice cream."

15 minutes later, Shizuo was sitting on the counter seats, drowning his negative feelings in a vanilla milkshake. Kasuka left him there, giving Shizuo some bills, and told him that he'd be back in 20 minutes.

Time had went by, Kasuka still wasn't there. Shizuo didn't think much of it, maybe those three milkshakes made him more lax, and they were helping.

The door of the sweets shop opens, and the person that had went through the door had found a seat next to him.

The person, a male, looked around Shizuo's age, had jet black hair , crimson eyes, and wore a black shirt. "I'll order a brownie sundae, the usual."

"Well, hello there, didn't think I'd have company,"the stranger said.

Shizuo ignored.

"Someone's looking upset. Anything bad happen?"

"Nothing you need to know about," he spoke with an irate tone.

"Let me guess... Eyes are puffy, you look angry... A break up?"

Shizuo went back to his milkshake. That little flea didn't need to know.

"Must've been bad.. She was really special too, judging," he continued.

"So what? It's not like she was my soulmate or anything."

"Izaya."

"What?"

"My name's Izaya. You can talk to me about this stuff. I think I know what you're going through. Happened to me."

"I'm Shizuo, and the girl I thought was so special, I thought she was the one, actually wasn't, and I don't know what to do."

"Well then, Shizu-chan, I'll help you. Oooh, this sundae looks great, thanks sir!"

"I'll get another milkshake, then."

Izaya's story was almost the same, but darker. He had met someone, a guy, that changed his life. They were childhood friends, and they started a relationship. The guy cheated on Izaya, and it turned out that the guy forged Izaya's numbers on to his wrist.

"Well, that sucks."

"It did. I'm still not over him."

"You should be over him. If someone cheats on you, why love when they clearly don't love you?"

"Shizu- chan, I've thought that. But when I looked past that, it was great. If I look past that, it doesn't seem bad."

"You're right, Izaya."

"Numbers, right? They seem to cause all sorts of trouble for us," Izaya said.

"7548215, you are such a stupid number!"Izaya called out.

Shizuo smiled, until that realization hit him. "Wait.. What was your number?"

"Mine? 7548215. Why?"

"Holy shit... that's my number!"

"Shizu-Chan, you aren't joking, right? Let me see your wrist.."Izaya said.

Obediently, Shizuo showed his wrist while Izaya compared it to his.

"I.. can't believe that I'm meeting my soul mate just now.."

"Me too..."

"Um.. Izaya, how about we meet here again, tomorrow, but maybe at 5?"

"Sure thing, Shizu-Chan. I'd like to know more about my soulmate."

"Then it's a date."

"Then it is."

Kasuka returned, and Shizuo had told him everything when they walked home.

* * *

Months went by, and they started to learn more, more and more. They slowly took steps, fearing that one step would be too early. Their first kiss happened a year later, and every year they took their relationship further.

And then they were both twenty two, and at a dinner, celebrating a five year anniversary of when they met, when Shizuo gets on one knee, the whole restaurant's attention is on them.  
Izaya says yes as they share a kiss and place on each other's rings.

When they walk down the aisle, it felt right.

And everyday, Shizuo reminds himself how lucky he is.

When Shizuo looks at his wrist, he remembers how much he had hated it, and how funny it was that because of that sadness that number brought him, it led him to his soulmate.

And ever since Shizuo met Izaya that night, he was happy that those numbers were there.


End file.
